


Qu'est-ce qui me plaît chez toi ?

by Voracity666



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mephisto se pose des questions sur son couple. Mais heureusement, Rin sait lui répondre !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qu'est-ce qui me plaît chez toi ?

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un nouveau fandom :D
> 
> L'univers de Blue Exorcist appartient à Kazue Kato
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Parfois, Mephisto se demandait pourquoi il restait avec ce gamin de Rin.

Il n'avait pas une conversation très intéressante, pouvait agir un vrai gamin, était d'une naïveté touchante et d'une patience relative.

Il pouvait monologuer pendant des heures sur absolument tout et n'importe quoi alors que lui-même ne souhaitait que calme et silence.

Il pouvait lui sauter dessus à n'importe quel moment, comme le repousser en pleine période de chaleur.

Non, vraiment, Rin était trop éloigné de Mephisto que c'était à se demander comment ils faisaient pour se supporter et avoir une relation de couple normal.

-C'est prêt ! Chantonna Rin, tout crocs visibles par son large sourire.

Ah oui, Mephisto s'en souvenait, maintenant. Ce qui l'avait le plus séduit chez ce petit diablotin, c'était ses talents de cuisinier.


End file.
